<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Scratch by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766043">Just a Scratch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank Castle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes home and you check over his wounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle &amp; Reader, Frank Castle &amp; You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank Castle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Scratch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in your bedroom lounging around with Max, when you heard the door open and slam shut, couple with a groan. Max’s ears perked and he ran out of the room as fast as he could. </p><p>“Shoo! You mutt!” You heard Frank’s low raspy voice say.</p><p>You padded down the hall to the living room, “He doesn’t mean it Maxxie.” The German Sheppard pranced over to you and you scratched behind his ear. </p><p>Frank scoffed, “He was on the bed again, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“I wanted someone to cuddle with.” You walk over to Frank and you look at his face. It’s very bruised and bloody.</p><p>“It’s just a scratch,” he rasps out.</p><p>You take off his hat and you scoff, “You stubborn ass. Come on. I’ll run you a warm bath.” You say as you take his hand and drag him to the bathroom.</p><p>“You gonna pamper me, baby face?” Frank says with a teasing smirk.</p><p>You look over your shoulder, “Maybe I just wanna drown you.”</p><p>“That’s my girl.” He pinches your butt and you yelp.</p><p>“Behave!”</p><p>He chuckles, “Yes ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>